The present invention relates to a vehicle door opening and closing system.
In the related art, a vehicle 1 such as a wagon or a minivan include a flip-up type back door 2 shown in FIG. 17(A) or a back door composed of a flip-up type back door (upper door) 2 and a flip-down type lower door 3 shown in FIG. 17(B).
For the vehicle 1 shown in FIG. 17(B), the upper door 2 is able to be opened and closed while the lower door 3 is closed. The lower door 3 is able to be opened and closed while the upper door 2 is open. To open the lower door 3, as shown in FIG. 18, after unlock the lock mechanism 40 on both sides of the closed lower door 3 by operating the release lever 50 of the lower door 3, the lower door 3 is manually opened. To close the lower door 3, the lower door 3 is manually closed and pushed so as to lock the lock mechanism 40.
The above back doors are manually opened or closed without exception. There is known an automatic door opening and closing method using a motor for locking and unlocking the lock mechanism of the back door of a vehicle by way of driving control by a single motor. (JP-A-2002-250163)